Talk:Incubus/@comment-25075355-20150913135236/@comment-12776-20150915083033
Don't get it, son? My last paragraph isn't good enough? I'm not talk about in general, I'm talk about when reader use the setting for fantasy. If you want more realistic outcome, go ahead. But that doesn't mean whoever want to make wish-fufilling fantasy and throwing reality out of window is wrong, it's actually encouraged. MGE never suppose to be realistic, it being setting of escapists fantasy is official statement on the Kurobinega, not Twitter post, and in English too. (It's like discussing Superman's infinite power. You're right that it make no logical sense, your opinion that it make him a boring character is justified, but you can't say it is wrong since he totally done it in comic.) And with that, now to your points. 1. As noted, I have no intention to change your view or whoever. My point here is that people who don't share your problem and can enjoy it, they can. You may don't like the Deus ex machina Kenkou provide to us, but everyone have right to use it, as much as they want. In this case, if Taunt9000 want to enjoy fantasy of him being an incubus and have fun with mamono, then he has full right to fantasy it in anyway as long as the setting allow it (actually, he have right to imagine against the setting, but then it just won't be MGE fantasy anymore). If he reply to your nitpick on mental issue is something like how it just won't happen since he's already love his target girl(s), then he's right. You may claim some other mamono migt catch him first, and if he say it just won't happen, then he's right too. No in-universe reason, yes, but it's right nonetheless. In short, if you want to see it as dark and horrible, go ahead. But peopel have right to think of it as more happy and nice, and Kenkou himself give us free use of infinite Deus machina to make sure it can happen. 2. Simple. When people fantasy about become incubi and bang mamono, they will imagine being with their favorite girl(s), someone they actually like from start. They won't imagine of them being raped by one that they really dislike (unless they're masochist but then it would actually please them more). Now they may like a girl that also come with minor issue they don't like, and that's where mental alter would be handy. For example, I like mermaid but not so much fan of the slimey and scales textures of her fish tail. Imagine I become an incubus, I would have no problem with them and can vigorous bang the mermaid. Altered yes, but not really soemthing big. Again, I dont talk about some "random characters". You may imagine of some prudish guy get raped become incubi and turn out rather miserable, and I won't argue about it (it's your imagination, so that fantasy is likely to please you anyway). Kenkou doesn't write text book, he doesn't write epic fantasy, he write porn setting for specific group of readers (monster girl fetish). Try to think as one of them instead of sex-phobic (which he clearly doesn't care about) and thing would be much better.